Switching places
by zosandragon
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are sent to a summer island to collect some fruits and end up tasting a fruit they'd never seen. It has odd consequences, but it only brings them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Switching Places**

Sanji hummed in the kitchen while he was doing some drinks for the crew. He did the final touches to the ladies' drinks and smiled in satisfaction. He stepped in the deck of the Going Merry and blinked his eyes at the bright and hot sunshine. They were docking soon to a summer island and it was already hot. He had to loosen his tie and take his suit jacket off, and was clad of the freshening wind, which mixed his golden hair.

After delivering the drinks for the whole crew, he heard Usopp shouting from the mast: ''Land ahoy!''

''What a burden, there will be no freshening wind inland'' said Nami to herself. Robin just smiled at her, when Sanji said: ''I can keep a sunshade for you, Nami-swan!'' and rushed to the storage room to find the sunshade. When he had searched it for a while, after rummaging whole storrage room around, he returned to the deck he heard Nami saying: ''Oi, Sanji, we made up the plans already.''

''Oh, can I come with you my lovely ladies~?'' Sanji asked with hearts as eyes. He saw the swordsman doing a disgusted face.

Sanji snapped: ''Having a problem there, mosshead?''

Zoro was about to say something but Nami continued, not caring about their common squabble ;''So Sanji, the island is uninhabited, so just a few of us has to leave. It will be hot inland so nobody wants to leave the ship. So we had a raffle, you and Zoro were the lucky ones.''

''Eh? I'm going with that Marimo?''

''Having a problem with that, ero-cook?''

''Come here to say it you basta-''

''Shut it! Your mission is just collect some food, mostly fruits. You don't have time to collect much, because we will stay here only for five hours. It's the time the log pose takes. And in addition, we will reach the next island already tomorrow.''

Sanji just grunted and gave an irritated look to Zoro. ''You better not get lost, I won't come to look for you!''

''And you better not trip yourself into the swamp as you did in the previous island.'' Zoro answered with a evil grin.

Sanji was going to kick Zoro in the head but Nami stopped it by hitting him in the head.

''And you two better get along for few hours or else I'll kill you both!''

Immediately when they got in to the forest, the heat was unbearable. Sanji wanted to open his dress shirt but he didn't want in front of Zoro, he wasn't a neantherdal like Zoro was. Zoro didn't mind being topless, though. He had left his shirt in the ship, knowing it won't have no use.

Sanji tried to lead first the way but he wasn't very good with the heavy and clumsy matchete, so Zoro just said: ''Oi, let me to lead the way, I have my katanas with me, you know.''

''Argh! Allright, allright, you go first, but don't complain if I tell you where to go!'' Not that Sanji didn't know how to use knives, but that machete was too heavy and big, not like his loved kitchen knives were.

Zoro just grunted and started swaying his Wado and the walk continued a lot faster. After a five minute walk, they found a meadow where was groving some banana trees, peach trees and others, unknown for them. Zoro put the big basket from his back to ground and started to gather some fruits as Sanji did the same.

In the meadow the sun was burning Sanji's skin through his shirt and he had to place his hat on his head to protect himself. Zoro apparently noticed the same and put his bandana on and tried to keep himself in the shadows. Sanji had to open his shirt now, it was unbearably hot, and they both were sweating. Sanji just wished to get as soon as possible back to the ship.

Sanji became thirsty and drank some water from their shared flagon. The water was warm but he didn't mind.

''Oi, you want some too?'' He asked and waved the flagon in the air.

''Ah, throw it here.''

Sanji kept a pause and leaned to a tree while having a smoke and saw some movement. He then noticed two creatures eating some weird fruits. If those fruits weren't poisonous to those, it wouldn't be for them, so he walked towards the tree. The deer-like creatures ran away in safe distance and stayed there staring at him. Sanji took a funny looking fruit in his hands: it was like two balls clued to each other from the middle. The other side was purple and other one red. He took a bait carefully of the purple side and made a face.

''This is horrible...'' he said and was about to threw it away, but then an evil thought came to his mind.

''Oi, Marimo, try this. It was good'' Sanji said and threw it to the swordsman. He got it easily and looked it suspiously.

''How I know it's not poisonous?''

''If those deer-like creatures can eat them, I think we can too. Look it, I took a bait too.''

Zoro then took a bait from the red side and made a face too and Sanji started laughing, but then his laughter stopped when Zoro said: ''As horrible as your cooking is, bastard.''

''Eh?! Now you're dead!'' Sanji shouted furiously and aimed a kick to Zoro's head. But Zoro avoided it and hit Sanji in his stomach with his sheath. Sanji coughed and was about to attack again when Zoro said: ''We better save our energies while it's so hot in here.''

Sanji stopped the attack and nodded. ''You're right. We have our basket full so we should return to the ship.''

Zoro grunted and took the basket to his back again and started to lead the way.

When they got to the shore again, after few frustrating misleads of Zoro, the fresh wind was pleasurably flowing against their hot and sweaty bodies. Zoro inhaled the sea air deep in his lungs and was happy that that unbearable heat was over. He definitely needed a shower: his trousers were completely clued to his skin and it felt like had nothing on. Sanji was covered in sweat too and Zoro saw it glimmering on his bare chest.

The other crew members were having some good time in the golden beach and in the fresh sea. Sanji seemed very happy to see the ladies again and hurried to change his swimsuit on and to do some drinks for everybody. It was his mission to keep everybody drinking enough after all. He'll do some delicious snacks too.

Zoro didn't have to wait Sanji long from the shower. Sanji was full of energy again, but Zoro was clad that he didn't have to wait long with those sweaty and uncomfortable trousers on him. So when he heard the bathroom door open, Sanji were already out of the storage room and rushing up to the kitchen. When Zoro was walking through the doorway towards the bathroom, he saw in his corner of his eye Sanji stopping in the stairs and staring at his ass, lips parted. He halted and looked at Sanji with a puzzling expression for a millisecond and was about to say something cocky, but then Sanji continued his rapid way to the kitchen.

Zoro didn't know what to think about the cook's previous acting. Somehow he was flattered of the idea that the famous ladiesman was staring his tight ass mouth open. He had to admit that those sweaty trousers left nothing to imagination. But, in the other hand, he had never expected that kind of act from the cook. Was he bisexual or something?

Zoro noticed that he had just sat there in the bathtub, under the faded water, quite a long time so he decided to stand up and leave.

He stood in front of the mirror and dried himself with a towel and all of a sudden, he was surrounded by the happy laughs of Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, deep blue sea and bright sunshine. He felt the warming sunshine, saw Luffy and others, heard them, all being so realistic. Like he was really outside with his nakamas.

''What the fuck...'' he just said and looked around in big confusion, was this some kind of a dream?!

He was about to pinch himself but then he was back in the bathroom again.

''What the fuck was that?!'' He looked around and noticed that he was now lying on the floor and he squeezed his towel with both hands. His hands were placed in both of his sides so that the towel hid his crotch, also his elbow was hurting slightly. ''Why I'm doing this? I don't get this at all...'' Zoro just said and lifted his hand to scratch his head.

Sanji rushed happily to the deep blue sea to play with his nakamas. He splashed some water on Luffy and dove in to the sea. When he got to the surface again, he walked to the shallow water and watched the scene happily and heard the happy laugh of others.

Then all of a sudden he saw Zoro's face in front of him. ''Gyaaah!'' he shouted from the surprise and fell on the floor. He hit his elbow slightly and when he opened his eyes, he was in bathroom. It was quite chilly in there and he felt wet. He sat up and was about to scrabble his hair when he noticed the change in his body and haircut. His hair was short and his body was tanned and very muscular and there was a scar... wait a minute, A SCAR?

Sanji was in shock... ''This body... it's Zoro's...HOW CAN IT BE?!''

He shut his eyes while laying again and covered his -or actually Zoro's crotch- so that he couldn't see it. He was about to go crazy of the very confusing situation, when he felt the warmth on his skin again. He warily opened his eyes and stunned when he was at the beach again.

''What just happened...'' Sanji murmured in total confusion and walked back to the beach again.

''Sanji, are you alright?'' Nami asked with worry in her eyes.

''Ah...I think I have got a heatstroke or something... I think I'm going to the ship to get some rest.''

''Okay, do I call Chopper to come here to check you up?''

''No thanks, this will go away if I just lay down for a bit...'' he just said and tried to form a smile on his face.

When Sanji got back in the ship he smoked a cigarette, it always helped him to think. Was that some kind of daydream? It was like from the Bible when people got visions from God, but seeing Zoro in it, naked... fucking weird. Because he had never had a heatstroke before, he started to think he had one. He didn't know its symptoms at all. Then he heard his stomach rumbling and realized that it was time to start cooking the meal, so he went to the kitchen.

Zoro sat in the shadows at the deck and watched as everyone came back at the ship. The log pose were about to set again so they were leaving the island soon. He was happy to hear that the next island was going to be a spring island; not so hot but not cold either. He was about to drift in sleep when he heard Usopp yelling from the upper deck.

''Ooooi, there are a marine ships in starboard! There are two... no, three ships, not from the headquarters, so not a big deal.''

Zoro got up and watched at the sea. ''Three quite small ships, not a big deal indeed...'' Zoro muttered and watched as everyone got ready for the battle.

When the marines attacked, they immediately noticed that these marines weren't as weak as they expected, but still winnable.

Sanji were fighting beside Robin and Nami in the lower deck, Zoro and Usopp were in the front deck and Chopper and Luffy at the back. They had to separate in groups, because the ships were docked in a triangular shape around the ship.

About 30 marines were surrounding Sanji and the girls. A bunch of them attacked him at the same time but he was too fast and strong for them. He placed his hands in the floor and lifted his legs up to kick them all effectively. He felt sculls and other bones cracking under his powerful kicks. When he stood again there were only few of them left standing. Others was whining and trembling on the ground.

''I'll take care of them my ladies'' he said and rushed towards them, when it happened again. Now he was surrounded with more marines. He had two katanas in his hands and one in his mouth. He just watched wide eyed while a few marines were running towards him with swords. _Fuck fuck fuck! I can't fight with these! Wait, is it like slicing vegetables or something, well I'll try! _Sanji waved the katanas in front of him and saw the marines giving him a look as if he was being a big idiot. Sanji still tried but didn't even touch any of them and decided to give up. He sheathed the katanas as quickly as he could and started kicking instead. Now he felt like being in his element, but Zoro's body wasn't as flexible and quick as his and he had some coordination mistakes.

However, he managed to beat them and noticed that Usopp had won the rest of them, which was quite a surprise. Sanji then looked at the lower deck and watched as Zoro - actually himself - was spreading his hands and staring at his new body in confusion.

''Oi marimo! What is this shit?'' he yelled at him and surprised of his deeper voice, Zoro's voice.

''I was about to ask that same! This happened before?''

''Yeah, I think so. It was so confusing. First I was at the beach and then I was greeted by the ugly face of yours.''

Zoro just grunted and checked if there was more marines coming. There were none so he continued ''Do you know why this is happening? This time this is taking longer.''

''It seems so and I have no idea.''

Their very odd conversation had gained everyone else's attention and Nami was the first to ask.

''What are you talking about?''

''Our minds are switching bodies,'' Sanji said first with Zoro's mouth.

''What!?'' everyone shouted in confusion.

''Yeah, we're not kidding.'' Zoro confirmed.

''How is that even possible?'' asked Nami.

''We don't know either. This wasn't the first time, though. This happened earlier this day, but the switch didn't last so long than this time. Last time it was just about 10 seconds but now it has been few minutes already,'' Sanji answered.

''I think I should run some tests,'' Chopper said and eagerly rushed to get his medical equipment.

''Hey, something popped in my mind. Would this be because of the fruit we tasted?'' Zoro asked.

Chopper had come back and heard what Zoro asked.

''You idiots! You ate unknown fruits! It could be poisonous!'' Chopper yelled at them and took out some syringes.

''I have to take blood samples right away!'' he continued and grabbed the arm of Sanji's body, took a blood sample and then rushed to take a sample from Zoro's body too.

''But Chopper, I thought that they wouldn't have been poisonous, because some deer were eating them. No animal would eat poisonous food, right?'' Sanji asked.

''They still can be. The animals here might have different digestion, which can degrade the toxins,'' Chopper said while he was rushing to examine the samples.

''Hey guys, watch them closely and report to me immediately if they have any more symptoms, okay?'' Chopper added before disappearing from sight.

''Of course, Chopper,'' Nami answered alltough the doctor didn't hear anymore.

''Ah, I have to do the meal!'' Sanji said and walked to kitchen.

''Zoro, you go there too, you can watch each other there if you get any symptoms,'' Nami ordered.

Zoro grunted and followed his body to the kitchen.

Zoro sat at the table, drank some booze and watched while his body was doing them the meal. He grabbed the bottle and noticed as his hands were trembling.

''Do your hands ever tremble?'' Zoro asked

''Hm?'' Sanji said as he woke up of his cooking trance. ''No, hmm, only when I haven't got a cigarette for a long time... why are you asking?'' Sanji asked, turned around and saw his hands shaking. ''Oh, you should have a cigarette, before the withdrawal becomes worse.''

''First I thought of punishing your body for getting me to eat that fruit, but I don't know how long I'm going to be in this stick of yours,'' Zoro said with a grin and continued ''So I'd better have that cigarette.'' Sanji just grunted and continued cooking.

Zoro went out and dug the cigarette and lighter from the pocket of Sanji's dress jacket. He placed the stick between his lips, lighted it and inhaled through it. He was about to puke and he coughed many times.

''How can you like this shit?!'' Zoro shouted to Sanji.

Sanji just laughed inside and said ''You better smoke it completely, I don't waste my cigarettes.''

Zoro just grunted and took another drag. He had to cough again. However he got used to it quite well, so that the next time wouldn't be such a pain in the ass.

Zoro sat at the table, drank some booze and watched his body again. It was fun to see his body from every angle, he hadn't seen a mirror in ages. He liked what he was seeing before him and thought about groping his own ass, but he rejected the pervy thought immediately. He took the last sips of the third booze bottle and went to get some more. When he got up, he didn't walk completely straight, but still could walk well. He noticed that there was only one bottle left

''Oi, here's only one bottle of booze left, you'd better get some more in the next island.'' Zoro said as he sat at the table again.

''What, you have drunk three already? Don't drink any more, my body doesn't stand as much alcohol than yours does!'' Sanji said and took the bottle from him.

Zoro just grunted and the only sound in the kitchen was the clatter of plates. Zoro listened as Sanji started to hum but he stopped it, he probably remembered that he wasn't in his own body, Zoro's voice was quite hoarse after all.

They were in a comradely silence, both sunk in their thoughts. Then again with no warning, they returned their own bodies again. Now Zoro was holding a some kind of pastry or cake in his hands and were about to ask to where to put it, but then Sanji shouted first.

''Don't move! That is the most challenging point of doing that cake. Shit, why I had to return to my own body just now...'' Sanji murmured the end and was thinking hard.

''I think I have to do this...'' he said and blushed a little and grabbed Zoro's hands. His hands were soft and gentle and he felt Sanji's side against his. Zoro blushed. When Sanji got over the critical part, he let go slowly and slided his fingers on Zoro's arm a little. It seemed like a normal thing to do after helping someone, but Zoro never thought Sanji doing that. He watched Sanji a little blushing. Oh, he forgot that he drank three bottles of booze... so that's why, he's drunk.

''Now out of my kitchen, we are back to normal again.'' Sanji said before there was any time to form an awkward silence or stammering.

Zoro didn't need to be remembered twice. He went outside and the looks turned to him.

''Are you still Sanji or Zoro?'' Usopp asked him.

''Zoro, we retuned just seconds ago,'' Zoro answered and continued ''Have you seen Chopper?''

''No, the doctor-san is still reading some books and analyzing the samples,'' Robin answered for him.

Zoro just nodded and went to the back of the ship to lift some weights. He just had time to grab them when he heard the cook shouting.

''Robin-chwan, Nami-san, evening meal is ready! Chopper, you have to eat something too!''

Zoro sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Also Chopper came right behind him and started to explain that the analyzing wouldn't take much longer anymore.

''However I found out what kind of fruit it is that you ate. There were some reports of switching bodies and a picture, but nothing more. It said that the complete switch depends of the amount of you ate of the fruit. If you take a bite, it'll last about a day, if you eat it whole, the switch is definite. Please say that you didn't eat a whole fruit!''

''No, we both took just a bite, fortunately. My live would have been ruined otherwise.''

''Not only yours,'' Zoro grunted.

Chopper sighed in relief and started eating. He was first to finish and apologized for his rush.

Sanji climbed to his hammock and watched as the others were doing the same. He seriously tried to get some sleep but he couldn't. He thought about Zoro and the switches they have been having. Even though he liked Zoro, being himself in his hot body was uncomfortable. You could touch and stroke it, but it wasn't right. It's without Zoro's permission and there's no Zoro to react to the touch, it would be just like masturbation.

No, he so wanted to touch someday Zoro without threaths of Zoro killing him. He touched him in the kitchen, even a little bit more than necessary and he didn't regret it. But he was happy that Zoro didn't say anything, or he just didn't notice. The latter made Sanji a bit sad, because he kind of wanted him to know his feelings. But their relationship was as it was, they were just friends.

He had never expected any deeper relationship between them, though. Zoro never seemed to like watching women, or men either. He didn't show any sexuality, so Sanji doubted that he has never loved anyone. Actually, how would he know, they never talked about their pasts. He would like to, though, because he wanted to know more about him. Sanji turned to the other side and peeked carefully over the edge of the hammock, where the Zoro's one was. Zoro was too awake and he turned his gaze to him. Sanji blushed and receded a little blushing.

''Can't sleep, cook?'' Zoro whispered. Sanji was surprised that Zoro started such a small talk with him, in the middle of the night.

''Yeah...'' Sanji answered quietly and continued ''You neither?''

Zoro just hummed as an affirmative answer. Zoro's deep voice was so sexy and Sanji wanted to hear it more, but he didn't know what to say. He thought hard to come up with something to say.

Zoro stared to the roof and gazed towards Sanji's hammock and saw the shape of Sanji's body through it. He looked to the roof again but noticed movement on up-left and moved his gaze there. Sanji peeked over the edge of his hammock and receded quickly back. He has been awake after all. He thought about saying something, but he rejected the idea, it was the middle of the night. But he couldn't sleep and probably neither Sanji so he decided to ask if he couldn't sleep. Sanji answered affirmatively and they were in silence again.

''Do you think there'll be another switches?'' Zoro decided to ask, just to keep up the conversation. Somehow he did want it, though.

''No idea. We took a bite so according to Chopper it'll take a day, so yeah, I think there's more coming.''

Zoro just hummed again and Sanji felt a shiver going through his spine. He so liked that sexy voice.

''We can do nothing about it, though. There's no antidote as Chopper found out.'' Sanji said quietly.

''You talked with Chopper?''

''Yeah, a little. He also said that our samples had nothing big in it, so we'll have no symptoms or anything else. The biggest problem is those switches.''

Zoro hummed again and another shiver went through Sanji's spine and this time it continued to his crotch. Sanji gulped.

Zoro thought the fight earlier that day and remembered the sight of Sanji waving his katanas, looking like an idiot so he made a little chuckle.

''What's so funny?'' Sanji asked.

''A memory of you looking like an complete retard, swaying my katanas around...'' Zoro grinned.

''Hmph, I have my legs, I don't need any swords to fight with.'' Sanji answered sulkingly but then said ''Who was about to choke on a cigarette today, eh?''

Zoro said nothing and smiled.

''You should stop smoking, you know.'' Zoro said after a brief silence.

''Not gonna. It's a part of me, as those katanas are a part of you.''

Zoro hummed and said ''You're right.'' He turned to his side as a mark of trying to sleep again.

''Night, ero-cook.''

''Night, mosshead.''

Zoro had a faint smile on his face and started to drift towards a deep dream.

Sanji heard as Zoro turned to his side and peeked over the hammock and saw Zoro's muscular and broad back. He watched as his side moved in the rhythm of his breathing. He so wanted to press his chest to the broad back of his and feel the warmth of his wonderful and hot body. He wanted to whisper nasty things in his ear as he pressed his crotch to his perfect ass. An he so wanted to slide his hands over that fucking hot body. Sanji felt a response in his pants and turned to his side. He tried to get some sleep before his watch.

Zoro woke up when somebody poked him to his side. He opened his eyes and saw himself.

''What the...Oh, now I remember, a new switch...'' Zoro mumbled and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

''It's your turn to be in watch so lift your lazy ass up.'' Sanji said and climbed to his hammock instead of Zoro's to get some sleep before sunrise.

Zoro climbed up to the mast and stared at the sea around him.

''Damn this hair...'' Zoro said and moved his now long and golden hair to the side to see better. He leaned to the verge of the nest and watched as the sun's light started to paint the sky with pink and orange. It was nicely warm. The golden hair which returned to its right place reminded him of being in Sanji's body. He liked Sanji's lean but strong body. He gazed down to see his new body and saw those long and strong thighs and slided his hand on the right thigh. He moved his hand up and down and then moved it to the back, up to the fit ass. He groped the ass and felt how perfect it was. Then he slided his hand to the front and under the dress shirt. He felt the hard abs and then a nipple. A shiver run through his spine and he remembered that he was actually groping himself... and doing this without Sanji's permission. Zoro noticed that he had gotten a bit hard in his- actually in Sanji's- pants.

''Shit...''

He felt strong urge to take those trousers off and masturbate but he managed to keep it under control.

''Shit...I hope this'll end soon...'' Zoro mumbled and stared at the sea again. He saw an island looming in great distance, but decided not to shout yet, he wanted to let them, especially Sanji, sleep a little longer.

When Sanji stepped to the deck, he started to look for his cigarettes. He probed for his cigarette pack but didn't find it, Zoro's muscular chest instead, and he blushed a little. He watched to the beautiful sunrise and smiled. Then he lifted his gaze to the mast and saw Zoro looking at him.

''What are ya looking at, marimo?'' he asked teasingly and grinned.

''I'm so fabulous that I can't took my eyes off of my body.'' he snapped back with a smirk.

''Quite self-satisfied from you, asshole...'' Sanji said and headed to kitchen, there was a breakfast to be done.

Zoro looked as Sanji disappeared to the kitchen and saw Robin coming to the deck and looking up to him.

''Sanji-san, or Zoro-san?'' she asked.

''Zoro'' he grunted back.

Sanji startled when Robin greeted him good morning while coming to the kitchen.

''Good mooorning Robin-swaaan!'' Sanji said happily and did the usual Sanji-things. He stopped when he saw Robin giggling.

''It's so funny to see Zoro doing that, although it's you Sanji-san'' Robin said smiling.

''Oh, I'm sorry if this temporary body of mine, which belongs to a shithead, don't please you.'' Sanji apologised and did quickly a light morning drink for her.

''Here is my special as an apology,'' Sanji said bowing.

Robin chuckled. ''You would't have needed to do that but thanks anyway, Sanji-san,'' she said and left the kitchen.

Sanji continued the cooking and sunk to his thoughts. He wasn't happy about these switches, but there was one good thing: he got to speak to Zoro more often and without any excuses. He smiled when he remembered their conversation at night. It was quite intimate, being in the middle of the night and they were whispering to each other. Like lovers, but in different hammocks. Sanji smiled and blushed a little. That fruit brought them closer together and he didn't regret taking a bite from it, he hoped that Zoro didn't either.

They returned to their own bodies while Zoro was just about to sit at the table among others.

''Ah, in the right time. Now I can taste something because my palate isn't ruined by cigarettes,'' Zoro said with a slight happines in his tone.

''And I don't brake any plates anymore with your strength, musclehead,'' Sanji snapped back but noticed that Zoro seemed to take it as a compliment. Sanji sighed.

''Those switches should be over now, it was about a day ago when they started,'' Chopper said before he got a mouthful from his plate before Luffy would take any of his food.

After the breakfast Zoro disappeared somewhere and Sanji was left in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Luffy was helping him, though, it was his turn.

''Sanji, wasn't it fun to be in Zoro's body? It would be awesome to try!'' Luffy said and laughed.

Fun? No, it was a torture, because he had that hot body in his touching distance... He would have touched it, but he didn't want, it wasn't Zoro. But he would never admit that to the captain so he just answered: ''Of course not, it was Zoro after all, you know...''

''Why? I have been seeing you watching him a little longer than before. That fruit brought you closer together.''

How that dumbass has noticed that...? Well, that was true that they were closer now. But if Luffy were able to notice their deepening relationship, others must have noticed it too... Shit, I didn't want the girls know that I'm in guys...

''Well, that's true...,'' Sanji answered finally and they were silent after that.

When Sanji went out, he saw Zoro sitting in front of the mast and leaning to it. Zoro lifted his gaze and looked into his eyes and Sanji felt an odd tension through that brief look between them before Zoro looked elsewhere. Sanji felt a blush forming on his cheeks and he walked away. However, he felt eyes following his back as Sanji walked towards the side of the ship. He decided not to care and lit a cigarette.

When Zoro had eaten, he decided to take a nap. He was about to go to the back of the ship, but he wanted to see the cook. He had admitted to himself that he wanted that cook. Maybe those feelings were deep inside him, or in different form, and those switches awakened them. He sat down and leaned to the main mast. He closed his eyes and drifted to a light sleep. He though woke up immediately when he heard those familiar footsteps in the deck. He lifted his gaze to the cook's eyes. He included all his want and affection in that gaze. He watched as Sanji turned his gaze awkwardly away and he headed to the side of the ship. He followed him with his gaze until Sanji disappeared behind the corner. Only the smoke from the cigarette revealed where he was.

Zoro thought a little and then got determinedly up. He got the stairs up and went leaning to the wall next to Sanji and crossed his hands in front of his broad chest. Zoro moved a little closer and touched slightly cook's left shoulder. Sanji jolted a bit and lowered his gaze. Zoro couldn't see his face, so he didn't know whether he was angry or something else. But Zoro was sure that he wanted the cook to know he wanted him, he didn't care what the cook would think about it.

''You have noticed it?'' Sanji asked quietly.

''What?''

Sanji was silent for a moment and threw his cigarette away. He grabbed Zoro's back of the neck and pulled him closer until their lips met. The kiss was calm and tentative. When they separated their lips, they both blushed slightly.

''I mean, you must have noticed my staring...'' Sanji said blushing and cratched his back of his neck.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand gently and placed a gentle kiss on Sanji's lips. Then he backed off, smiled and walked to the back of the ship to train.

Sanji smiled too and lit another cigarette. He was happy that those feelings were mutual.

When Zoro got out of Sanji's sight, he took a deep breath. He tried to act calm and cool when Sanji kissed him, because he didn't want him to see that he was inexperienced in those things. In fact, he had never had sex with anybody. Few girls had kissed him, but he ignored them. He dedicated all his time to training and didn't even crave for girls' touch.

He watched some boys and men, though. He noticed that his hands trembled a little and he felt how his cheeks glowed.

''Shit...''

He didn't want to be that weak. Sanji just kissed him and he already had a hard-on. He decided to train and calm his mind and body and after a while he started to calm down. Until he heard Sanji shouting them to eat.

Zoro stepped into the kitchen and sat at his place. He saw Sanji giving him a quick smile and Sanji turned around to get the ladies' dishes. When Zoro ate, he was told to help Sanji with washing the dishes.

When Zoro was about to put his hands on the water, Sanji stopped him.

''Wait, I have something for you,'' he said and took something of the fridge. It was a pastry with some cream on it.

''Oh... thanks,'' he answered and smiled. He took a bite and was amazed of its wonderfully rich taste. Apparently his eyes widened from surprise or something, because Sanji chuckled happily and smiled.

''Glad you like it''

Then Zoro kissed Sanji in return. He became a little surprised when Sanji asked for entrance of his tongue and he gave it to him. Sanji explored his whole mouth and Zoro started to moan and blush hard. His hands trembled when he placed them in Sanji's shoulders. Zoro's moaning, his flushed face when they separated and his trembling hands on his shoulders turned Sanji on. Zoro panted and turned his gaze away in embarrasment.

''Don't do that... You are so damn sexy...,'' Sanji said and licked Zoro's neck which earned a moan from the swordsman.

Both of their pants started to feel tight around their erections. Sanji looked in Zoro's eyes and kissed him just once more and after the kiss he cupped Zoro's face and smiled.

''I like you,'' Sanji said.

Zoro tensed a little and then he answered: ''I like you too'' and smiled blushing.

''Let's get rid of the dishes,'' Sanji suggested and they started working together.

After a moment of silence, Zoro asked: ''Are we gonna tell to others?''

Sanji paused for a moment and said: ''When a good moment for it comes. But I think before we are gonna have...sex, so that they will be more careful when moving on the ship, you know...''

Zoro blushed. ''Y-Yeah''

Sanji watched Zoro from the corner of his eye and said:''You don't have any experience about men, do you?''

Zoro paused this time and avoided looking at him. ''N-no...Do you?''

''Well, a little...I had sex once...''

''Oh...''

Sanji was surprised to see a new side of Zoro. He was stammering, blushing and showing his weak side, love, to him. He appreciated that really much. The coming greatest swordsman trembled under his touch and moaned. Zoro trusted him, probably the most that he ever has. Sanji smiled happily and started humming. He pressed himself to Zoro's side and felt as Zoro did the same.

Zoro was sleeping at the back of the ship and was seeing a dream which looked like porn between him and Sanji. So when he felt soft lips on his, he kissed passionately back. He felt pressure on his lap which pressed his erection very nicely and he moaned.

''Zoro? Wake up,'' he heard someone saying. Then he felt as someone forced his eyes gently open. He had to focus a little and saw Sanji sitting on his lap. He had to update himself and realised that Sanji really kissed him and the nice grind in his crotch was Sanji's perfect ass. Zoro blushed furiously.

''Are you okay? You made some noices when you were sleeping.''

Sanji changed his position a little and felt something hard pointing to his ass as Zoro moaned again. They both blushed.

''So-sorry... Do-do you want that I help you with _this_,'' Sanji asked as he moved his hips and got a moan from Zoro again. Zoro was now bright red from bliss and embarrasment.

''W-well, I, uhm,'' Zoro started stammering.

Sanji just sighed and smiled. He started moving his hips again and saw Zoro's mouth jaw dropping and moaning again. Zoro pressed his mouth to Sanji's chest so that others wouldn't hear them. Sanji heard Zoro's muffled moans and groped his own erection at the same time. Zoro's acting and moans were so fucking sexy.

''San-ji... I'm going to... nnh!'' Zoro muffled to Sanji's chest as he came to his pants. Zoro was a bit embarrassed of coming very soon, but he hadn't jerked off in ages, so, it wasn't a wonder then.

Zoro panted hard while keeping his head still pressed against Sanji's chest. He saw that Sanji stopped moving his hand on his own erection, so Zoro wanted to help him to get his release.

''You have to get your release,'' Zoro said quietly and lifted his trembling hand on Sanji's bulge and started groping. Sanji tensed and moaned. After a while Sanji guided Zoro's hand to the zipper of his pants and opened it. Zoro got the message and got Sanji's erection out of his pants and boxers and started stroking it. He spat in his hand to get some lubrication. Sanji pressed his mouth to Zoro's shoulder and moaned against it while Zoro stroked his member faster and faster, until he came in Zoro's hand.

Sanji panted and kissed Zoro while being still in bliss. Sanji hugged Zoro and they stayed like that in comfortable silence.

''I should go to bath... My pants are...messy,'' Zoro said quietly and blushed.

Sanji got up, closed his zipper and watched as Zoro got up. He was so happy to have this kind of relationship with Zoro and he wanted to share all with him, so he said: ''Can I come with you?''

Zoro froze. ''I-If you want to,'' he answered blushing and continued: ''But aren't we going a little too fast?''

Sanji smiled and kissed Zoro. ''We don't have to do anything, we just bath together. And besides, we already have seen each other naked.''

Zoro thought a moment and nodded.

Zoro watched as Sanji sat in the steaming bathtub and sighed as the warm water surrounded him. Sanji lifted his gaze to hesitant Zoro and smiled.

''Come here, _Zoro_,'' Sanji said sweetly.

Zoro put his clothes away and sat in front of Sanji and leaned to his warm chest. The warmth was so nice and so were the hands which started to slide on his sides up and down.

Zoro blushed.

''I haven't been this intimate with anyone...'' Zoro confessed.

Sanji were a bit surprised, but he knew that his looks weren't the problem, he would get any man or woman he wanted. He wanted to ask, but Zoro continued: ''I dedicated all my time to training, but I don't regret it, I wouldn't have had anything better than you,'' Zoro stated and leaned his head to Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji kissed Zoro as a agreement that Zoro was the best boyfriend he ever has and will have.

''I was thinking that maybe we should tell others immediately, after bath,'' Sanji said.

''It's okay with me.''

''But before that we should enjoy this moment we are having right now,'' Sanji said and took a shampoo bottle. He got some shampoo on his palm and started rubbing it in Zoro's hair. Zoro was little surprised but let Sanji wash his hair. Then Sanji took some soap and rubbed it on Zoro's shoulders, hands, back and chest, massaging Zoro's muscles at the same time.

''Damn that feels good...'' Zoro sighed and leaned his head over Sanji's shoulder and nuzzled to his golden hair in Sanji's neck.

Sanji smiled, kissed Zoro's cheek and continued massaging, going lower and lower and then shifted his hands to the front. He massaged Zoro's thighs from top and then moved to the inner thighs. He slid his fingers closer to Zoro's crotch until they touched his balls and groped them gently. Zoro moaned a bit and Sanji saw his lovers cock clearly reacting under his touch, as like his did to Zoro's moaning. Sanji was damn horny again and he wanted to fuck all out of him while seeing his flushed face in front of him, but he had to wait. He didn't want to ruin their just begun relationship. So Sanji just continued massaging the rest of Zoro's body he reached and kissed him as a mark that he was finished. He sensed a bit of disappointment in Zoro, but they had time to please each other later, they had almost all time in the world.

Zoro turned around to kiss Sanji. His cheeks got a tint of red as he continued kissing Sanji's neck.

''Hmmm...'' Sanji just hummed while eyes closed.

Zoro was about to kiss Sanji's chest, but then he heard a shout from Robin: ''Enemies, and land in sight!''

Sanji sighed and they both got fast up from the tub and dressed. They rushed together to the deck and saw Nami waving at them to follow her to kitchen.

Nami started speaking immediately when everybody was inside: ''So, this time we're getting a real opponent, ten marine ships, one of them is from headquarters. They probably are gonna surround as again, so I thought it should be best to deck to that island. There's a river coming from inland, so we go upstream. Marine ships are too big to follow, so we can get the ship in safe place and then fight them in the shore. It's seems to be rock, so it's easier to fight in it comparing to sand. Do you agree with me?''

Everyone agreed to the plan and ran to do their part. Sanji went to the mast, Zoro and Chopper were send to row so they got some more head start to be ready in the shore when the marines decked too. But when they got closer to the island, Nami saw some lianas going past the river. There were too many and too thick to just go past and break them.

''Someone do something to those lianas!'' Nami shouted and quickly got Usopp by her side. Usopp grabbed Kabuto and used Firebird Star to burn them up, but they didn't snap.

''Those lianas are too thick, but that fire will weaken them so we can get through if we gain enough speed. Zoro, Chopper, we need more speed!'' Usopp shouted.

Zoro and Chopper sped up their rhythm and Going Merry gained the speed they needed. Nami watched as the lianas came closer and closer, until they hit them, they didn't break so they felt a sudden stop, like hitting to a wall. Everyone lost their balance and fell to the floor. Nami was about to hit her head badly, but luckily Usopp covered her head.

Sanji was about to step back to the nest, but then he lost his balance completely. He was flying forward because of the sudden stop and was heading to the river in front of the ship. He tried to catch and stretch himself to grab Usopp's hand but he was few millimeters too far away.

''Sanji!'' Zoro shouted as he noticed the cook flying forward. He run as fast as he could to go and catch him, but he wouldn't be fast enough. He had to watch him hitting the river, and a current taking him fast under the ship. Last he saw him was his hand, which quickly disappeared to the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Switching places chapter 2**

Sanji was teared by the strong current quickly under the Going Merry and, because he was spinning around rapidly in the whirls, he became disoriented. He tried to focus his eyes in something, but everything blurred as he span around like a powerless doll. His oxygen was running out and he couldn't get out of the current. He tried to swim towards the light when the current weakened after a while, but he lost his powers. His vision blurred and he fell into unconsciousness, hand reaching weakly towards the surface.

Zoro, among the others, were yelling on the deck like crazy for Sanji but they didn't saw even a smallest glimpse of him, and marines were getting closer.

''I'm diving, you can go inland, I'll find him!'' Zoro yelled and started taking his shoes off rapidly.

''You dumpass! The current is too strong! Who knows if the same happens to you too!'' Usopp yelled worriedly as he grabbed Zoro's shirt in his fist.

''Let me go! I'm not leaving him there!'' Zoro shouted back and escaped from the sniper's grab as he jumped to the sea, as far as he could from the river, where the current would be weaker.

When Zoro hit the water the current took him under it's power. Fortunately there was just weak whirls and he could easily pop his head to the surface. Usopp saw him coming to the surface and yelled to the others that he was fine and they could go on inland.

Zoro took a deep breath and dove again. He looked in every direction but couldn't see the cook anywhere. He came to surface again to get some air, pulled himself under water and then he saw a glimpse of gold. He immediately started shoving water aside with his hands with strong and steady strokes, and meter after meter he saw him more clearly. He used all his strength he found from his muscles to swim deeper, where Sanji was, and was glad to see a flash of golden hair again as he got closer. As he was about to reach him, Zoro saw some blood coming from Sanji's head and his leg was stuck in between two rocks in the bottom, but the worst was that he had lost his consciousness. He had no time to worry, he had to get him to the surface immediately. Zoro easily moved the rocks, got a grab of him and started dragging Sanji towards the surface. He swam as fast as he could, Sanji had to get first-aid.

He reached the surface and saw two marine ships in both of his sides. ''Shit!'' Zoro cursed quietly and wished that they wouldn't look down. They probably noticed that at least one of the Mugiwara pirates was overboard, so someone was left on duty to watch the sea. Zoro took a deep breath again and dove. They shouldn't notice them as fast as from the water than from the surface, although the water was quite clear. Zoro tried to hold his breath as long as he could and he had a burning feeling in his lungs, but he had to keep going. He saw the shore before him and he popped their heads to the surface and got finally his lungs full of air. He lifted his gaze up and saw a big bunch of marines looking at him with guns pointing them.

''Fire!'' one of them shouted.

Zoro unsheathed his katanas as fast as he could and dodged all of the bullets. Before they could fire again, he threw Sanji on his back and started a dance of death among the marines. He cut throats, bones and heard whining in his ears. He killed marine after marine, but more was coming all the time, they had heard that two of the Mugiwara Pirates had landed on the shore after all. Zoro cut, sliced and crunched them with his katanas, but still felt that it wasn't enough. He got one cut on his elbow, and another one to his side. No, he was totally not giving up, not in hell. His rage grew bigger and bigger and so his concentration, until he was able to use his Kiki Kyutoryu. Finally he felt that he was enough to beat all of their asses. He danced the dance of death three times faster and lifeless enemies fell to the ground one after another. He was furious and was hungry to see blood spilling around, until there was none alive to face him. His rage calmed down as he had no one to fight with anymore, and he finally laid Sanji to ground and furiously started first-aid to him. Sanji wasn't breathing, so he started pressing his chest 30 times and blew air to his lungs two times. He continued the rhythm even though his muscles was aching and tears were blurring his vision. He won't let him die, never!

He was losing his faith. He pressed and blew like million times, but there was no life forming back in him. His tears started falling faster although he tried to stop them. His heart knew he would survive, that shitty cook, but brains didn't believe it. After an eternity, what it was for Zoro, Sanji spat some water out of his lungs and started breathing by himself.

''Sanji!'' Zoro shouted in joy and hugged him tightly, tears still falling down from his eyes, transforming to tears of joy and love. Sanji's body was trembling and he didn't answer, he wasn't totally okay yet, but he was alive. He took Sanji to his back again and started running inland in hope of finding Chopper somewhere. He couldn't follow the river, because marines would see them, and he didn't want that to happen again. He was tired of his fighting and he had lost a bit of blood from his cuts, enough to affect his condition. He followed the sounds of fighting and stopped to the side of a meadow. His crew was fighting furiously against marine group twenty time bigger than theirs. Zoro looked for Chopper and saw the pink hat and horns in the other side of the meadow. He decided not to just run through the battlefield, he ran in the woods instead and was happy to see their doctor quite close to the other side of the meadow.

Zoro left Sanji hiding in the bush and he himself headed to the battle. He cut his way through marines quite fast and met up with Chopper.

''Zoro! You're okay! But where's Sanji?'' Chopper asked with a very worried expression.

''He's quite okay, but I had to leave him hiding further, he's too weak to fight, so nobody should find him now.''

''Okay, that's good, partly, but I will check him as soon as I can.''

''No, go now, I'll take care of this, just go. I don't know how well he can breath with water on his lungs. Just go by that three with bush under it, he's there.''

''Okay'' Chopper answered and went through the hole of marines that Zoro did for him. Zoro concentrated only to those marines and killed one after another. He was weaker, though, he was still tired and had a tiny blood loss, but he still was too powerful for second class marines. He was about to kill the last ones around him but then he heard a loud

shout: ''Everybody stop moving or this bastard here dies!''

Zoro looked to the direction where he heard the voice coming and saw Chopper on ground, and Nezumi holding a gun which was pointing to Sanji's forehead.

''No! Chopper, Sanji!'' Zoro shouted and saw a motionless body of Chopper lying in the ground. He stared at the body and was glad to see that Chopper, and Sanji too, were still breathing.

''You damn mouse, that's not fair!'' Zoro heard Nami shouting somewhere behind him. She looked like she's gonna explode any moment, Zoro bet that she haven't thought about seeing that unfair bastard anymore. Zoro looked around and noticed that he didn't see Usopp anywhere, was he hiding somewhere or being killed?

Nezumi just laughed at that and continued: ''There's no life left in this one, though'' he said an poked Sanji's forehead with the gun.

Zoro's rage was building inside him again, but if he moved, that shithead would fire that damn pistol.

''So, the deal is: you let my men to capture you with no resistance and I'll let this one live and go with you to marine headquarters. There's nice bounties from your heads now... But those wanted posters say dead or alive, as you well know...''Nezumi said and grinned.

Zoro squeezed his fists tightly and thought hard what to do. Before he got any proper solution in his mind he heard a little breeze of air just right next to his ear and in the same time the pistol in Nezumi's hand flew away from his grab. Thank you Usopp, he said in his mind and saw his chance and ran as fast as he could to fight with Nezumi. But then he saw him taking a new pistol from his belt and pointing it again to Sanji's forehead and he was about to fire it.

''You broke the deal...'' Nezumi said grinning and Zoro saw his finger move to the trigger.

NO! He was too far away! Everything was in slow motion in his head after that. He just continued running desperately towards Nezumi, with fierce eyes. Nezumi was pulling the trigger of his gun and Zoro shouted his lovers name in distress, as he watched Sanji's eyes slowly opening and seeing pistol before him. Sanji's expression didn't change, as if he have been aware of that all happening around him, waiting for the right moment to act. And then, Sanji moved. He moved his head just ten cents, but that was enough to evade the bullet which was aimed to penetrate his head and he survived with just a scratch of bullet in his ear. Zoro's eyes become wet from the tears of joy, but that ended quickly as he saw Nezumi trying to fire the pistol again. This time he held Sanji's head still with his other hand. Zoro concentrated as well as he could while running and sent a cut in the air, which reached the victim quickly. The next thing he saw was Nezumi's hand being cut and he heard him screaming as he fell on his back to the ground, holding his stump hand, and his disjoint hand with pistol falling on Sanji's lap.

Before Nezumi got any time to stand up, Zoro reached him, and placed his katana on his throat, putting some slight pressure to it. He wanted him to know that he really would kill him if he did anything he didn't him want him to do.

''If you move even a millimeter, I'll thrust this katana through your throat and let the animals eat your corpse.'' Nezumi looked defeated, but there was something strange in his behaviour, he didn't know what. But he knew that that man wasn't such a coward like before, which surprised him.

He did a quick glance around and saw that Luffy and others had killed the other marines and was running towards him.

''Luffy, what we'll do to him?'' Zoro asked his captain.

Luffy glanced at Nezumi laying on the ground and he stared back, with no regrets, with strong and unwavering eyes.

''Let's bind him to a tree. He can try to escape if he wants, but let's destroy those ships. Usopp, take supplies as much as you see necessary for Going Merry's repairing and then burn the ships.''

''Hai!'' Usopp said and rushed to do his job. When Luffy returned his gaze back to Nezumi, he was already bound to a tree, Zoro was looking for Sanji and girls for Chopper.

''Hey how's Chopper?'' Luffy asked from the girls and went to check Chopper's condition too, they really needed the doctor to take care of Sanji after all.

''Hey Sanji, are you okay...?'' Zoro asked with a little trembling voice when he noticed that there was no one too near them. He heard that Sanji breathed with difficulties. Zoro grabbed his hand and almost started crying when Sanji smiled weakly at him.

''I thought, that I... I would lose you...'' Zoro whispered and wept his tear to his hand. No he can't cry now, Sanji was alive.

''I won't die that easily Marimo...'' Sanji answered weakly and grinned. Zoro chuckled gave a quick kiss to his lover. Sanji closed his eyes and forgot his pains for a few milliseconds. As he opened his eyes again, he gave the sweetest smile he could give at Zoro and reached for Zoro's cheek. Zoro leaned to the touch and smiled back.

''Zoro would you carry Sanji quickly to the ship so I can treat him? That water in his lungs is dangerous, we must get it out, or else his brain will be damaged because of the lack of oxygen '' Chopper asked, and he was coming to look Sanji, so Zoro and Sanji returned to their regular roles again, at least partly.

Zoro got Sanji up in his arms easily and followed Chopper to the infirmary. As Zoro looked to his lover, he was already asleep. Zoro smiled happily, placed a gentle kiss on his lover's hand and carried him gently to the infirmary.

For the next few hours Zoro stood right next to Sanji -who was sleeping now- and holding his hand. He had bandages around his head, as like Zoro has around his torso and elbow, to protect their cuts. Sanji had a slight concussion, but still had some fluids in his lungs. Chopper didn't get all of it out, so they had to wait that it evaporates. It will take some time, as Chopper had told him, and meanwhile he couldn't smoke, or do anything which would get him panting. He promised to care of that.

Chopper had asked him carefully why he was holding Sanji's hand and Zoro had admitted him that they were dating. As the word ''dating'' slipped from his mouth, and he saw Chopper's confused expression, he had started thinking how stupid their thing was. Chopper definitely thought that they were just fuck buddies or something while they were on the sea. They spent days in the sea at a time after all, so he must have thought that they got their release from each other when they were horny. It wasn't as nice to just jerk off by himself as to have actual sex, he knew that.

In addition, their relationship was like between a teen and 5 year older man: the other was the inexperienced, and other in lead. He cursed at himself. He had been so childish, why he was so weak under Sanji's touch? What if Sanji just got along just to get sex, and maybe he just acted that he cared. What if he was just amused of the whole thing, he was weak as hell, because he knew almost nothing about sex. He had asked Chopper not to tell anyone of them, it was the best.

Zoro let go of Sanji's hand and went outside. The bright shine of the setting sun shone right in his eyes and he couldn't see anything in a while. He was immediately questioned about Sanji's condition as other saw him. After telling the quite good news everybody sighed in relief. Zoro continued his way to the back of the ship to get some sleep. He was tired.

Sanji opened his eyes in the infirmary and looked for Zoro or Chopper. He saw Chopper doing something by a table on his left side, sunk in his thoughts. Sanji got up and put his shoes on and was about to go outside, when he heard Chopper asking him: ''Where do you think you're going?''

''I need a cigarette now, I'll be right back''

''No! You're not allowed to smoke until the fluid in you're lungs is totally gone!''

''What? I cannot smoke?''

''You heard me right, and you're not allowed to do anything hard either, like running or climbing. Zoro promised to watch after you so you won't do anything stupid.''

Sanji sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Nothing hard', so no sex. He so wanted to light up a cigarette, he needed something to chew at least. Or _something_ _else_ to his mouth. Sanji grinned to the idea.

''Well, I'm going to find that shithead then, and I promise I won't smoke.''

Chopper thought a moment and let him go. Sanji opened the door with a smile on his face and he was greeted by his crew after he got out. He said he was fine, he really was, and then he went to search for the marimo. It wasn't hard to find him, his loud snore almost echoed from the back. Sanji sat in Zoro's lap and kissed him deeply. He felt that Zoro woke up, answered to the kiss, but ended it quickly.

''Hey are you horny right now?'' Sanji purred suggestively to Zoro's ear and licked it.

''Hey stop it'' Zoro answered and shoved him away. Sanji was surprised of this acting.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Sanji asked worriedly.

''Nothing, just let me sleep''

''Eh? Are you mad at me or something? What did I do?''

''The question is, what **_I _**did**, **what did**_we_**do. You know, I'm not your 'bitch' anymore,'' Zoro said bluntly, got up and went away before Sanji could say anything. What was this behaviour and what the fuck he meant by 'bitch'?

Sanji went after him and found him climbing up to the nest on the main mast. He was about to follow him up there, but then he remembered that he wasn't allowed to do that. He cursed under his breath and decided to do something he should be doing right now: a meal for everybody. He'll speak with Zoro later, he won't be up there for an eternity after all. He was about to light a cigarette for him but remembered again that it won't do. He just sighed and went to kitchen to cook.

When Sanji yelled everybody to eat, Zoro finally came down from the mast, so Sanji decided to talk to him after the meal. He noticed that Zoro acted like there was nothing between them, he acted like they were before their 'thing', maybe more than he didn't exist to him anymore. Sanji was becoming very stressed. He didn't have any kind of idea what the fuck did Zoro do, or they did together, as he said earlier. Was he angry for himself? It's stupid, but he's a mossbrain after all, who would think that he has any good thoughts in that small head of his?

Sanji didn't have any appetite. He tried to eat for his own good, he had to get better after all, but he mostly just poked his food with a fork. He gave up, put his plate in the fridge and cleaned the kitchen. Everything he did seemed to take twice more time as usually, so when he stepped to the deck, the sun was already set and the first ones far asleep. He looked up the mast and saw Zoro there at a night watch. He can't get up there, damn shithead must have changed this night's watch for himself with somebody. He sighed and went back to kitchen, he wasn't sleepy, not at all. He opened a bottle of sake and sat down at the table. He sipped once and twice, until he drank the whole bottle at once, it didn't matter.

But then he realized: what the fuck he was actually doing? Zoro didn't speak to him so he wants to get drunk and forget the whole thing? Ha, he was the bitch in here now. He still didn't know what Zoro meant by that. He had to talk to him.

He got up and walked to the deck. He lifted his gaze up to the nest and saw Zoro glancing at him and then turning his head to the sea again. It seemed that Zoro believed he couldn't climb up there. Fuck what Chopper said, he was gonna go up!

He started climbing up the robes and saw Zoro watching him with a little worried but cocky face, he still thought he wouldn't get up. ''I'll show you,'' Sanji murmured to himself and climbed. A slight wind waved the net of robes a bit, but it couldn't stop him. When he started panting a little, he felt like there was not enough air for him. His lungs started feeling tight and he was soon feeling dizzy. He had to go up! Had to! He had had worse than this, he's not a weakling. He lifted his gaze and met Zoro's worried eyes. Zoro lent him his hand so he would help him up, but Sanji's vision started to blur a little, he needed more oxygen. He breathed like crazy, but he still felt like he'd been holding his breath for an eternity. His lungs hurt, he lost his balance. Then, Zoro got him. He felt him being lifted gently up, and laid down to his back.

''Hey are you okay?'' Zoro asked worriedly.

Sanji couldn't say anything, he just wheezed. He still had difficulties to breathe properly and he was panicking.

''Hey, Sanji, relax. It'll help,'' Zoro said and slided his hands gently on Sanji's cheeks. It relaxed him enough to slow his breath and heart beat down, and so to get enough air. He was feeling slightly better all the time, so he got up to sit. He leaned his back to the nest and closed his eyes and concentrated only in breathing.

In a minute he was okay again, so he opened his eyes. He didn't saw Zoro right next to him like he was a while ago. Instead he was staring at the sea again.

''Thanks, Zoro.''

''No problem,'' Zoro said bluntly. Sanji didn't expect to get any nice words anymore, and so he didn't.

''You probably know why I'm here?''

''Maybe''

''I want to talk to you. Why have you been so cold to me today? You said something that you're not my bitch, what does that mean? Please tell me...''

Zoro was quiet for a long time. When he started speaking, his voice was low and he turned to speak to Sanji: ''I thought about this thing we had. Isn't it ridiculous to you? We're like horny and desperate roommates who are just fuck buddies. I'm not going to be just a toy of yours which you have no feelings for.''

''What do you actually mean by this 'thing'?'' Sanji asked and lifted his visible brow a little.

Zoro snorted in clear frustration and walked in front of Sanji, and kissed him. He placed his body right against Sanji's and grinded their bodies together, so that they both moaned to each other's mouths. When Zoro retreated from Sanji, he leaned forward to get more, but then Zoro stopped him with his hand and said: ''I mean this. These things we've had.''

''I don't think it's ridiculous, I want you, and I can see you want me too, why don't we just-''

''No. It's not enough. Just wanting me isn't enough, you have to like me too, love me...'' Zoro said with low voice and blushed.

Sanji smiled to that face he always loved to see and said: ''I do love y-''

''Liar. You say that just to get to bed with me,'' Zoro answered angrily. Sanji was starting to lose his temper too, Zoro was acting like an idiot, a fucking teenager.

''What do you want me to do then?! Kiss your hand, buy you flowers, or what? I''

Zoro was quite for few seconds and Sanji tried to calm down.

''Just be patient. If you love me, you'll wait, and I'll wait,'' Zoro said quietly and stepped out of the nest. ''It's your turn now, I won't carry you down.'' Zoro continued and disappeared from the sight.

What the fuck got that musclehead to thinking something like that? He had been gentle with him, he proceeded if he got permission from him, and he always kept track of his expressions. He loved him.

Or did he? He had to think. He had been seriously in love once, but he didn't say those feelings to that person back then. How was it like? He remembered thinking him all the time and always wanting to be good in his eyes. He tried to talk to him, and over-analyzed his acting and what he said, desperately trying to read between the lines to get some kind of message, a confession or something. Damn he was naive back then. You won't get somebody, if you don't say it to them, that you love someone.

Sanji sighed. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, but Chopper had taken them from him, he sighed again. Now or never he needed a cigarette.

He looked at the clear starry sky and asked himself, what he would do for one he loved? Truly loved.

He would deal with him with respect, he would cook him dishes no one could imagine in the world would be, he'd kiss him in the sunset, massage him, love him hard, love him gently, whatever he preferred. He would die for him. All that he'd do for Zoro. Now he just had to come up with a plan which would definitely convince Zoro about his sincerity. Just a bunch of flowers or a morning kiss just wouldn't do it, that he knew for sure. But, what did Zoro like?

_Sorry, it took so long again to write this chapter. New one comes aprox. in a month :3_


End file.
